


Filthy chat and everything in between

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [20]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Tim wants to mess up Kon with JasonKinktober 2019Day20 Hot dogging, Dirty Talk





	Filthy chat and everything in between

“Know what I really like?” Kon murmured as he glanced up to lock his eyes with Tim. “I like things like this.” His words slurred on the end because he had wrapped his lips around the crown of Tim’s cock. He was a pretty sight; a naughty sight and Tim was just living for it. Kon could be so naughty so filthy but so was he. So were all of them.

“We can tell Princess.” Jason laughed as he leaned over Kon. He rocked against Kon and the way he looked against Kon made Tim’s cock jerk. Kon’s body was wrapped in silky things. The dark blue stockings, the garters, the soft panties were a temptation. “You love sucking cock.” He whispered in Kon’s ear. “We can tell.” His hands stroked over Kon’s ass playfully.

Jason’s hands looked so good on Kon’s panties. Tim was addicted to the way his hands cupped Kon’s ass. He loved the boyshorts cut on Kon’s ass because there was just so much to look at.

“Is there anyone in this bed.” Tim gently stroked the corner of Kon’s mouth as he watched his boyfriend’s tongue slide over his slit. “That doesn’t like sucking cock?” He met Jason’s eyes before he laughed softly. “Or eating ass? Some like it more than others.” He rocked his hips forward and Kon sucked the head into his warm mouth.

“Some people prefer to eat ass more than suck cock.” Kon purred before he rubbed his tongue against Tim’s crown before he dragged his tongue down his shaft. His tongue made a slow warm circle that made Tim hiss before he trailed back up. “It’s not me.” Kon teased as he rocked back his hips just a bit.

“I love both easily and equally.” Tim pointed out as he pretended to look away from Jason. His eyes slid shut as Kon teased him with a soft scrape of his teeth. Just a nibble but it was enough to send shivers down his spine and heat racing along the head of his cock. “They are equal loves for me.”

He certainly did enjoy both. The ways that Jason and Kon reacted for him. He liked to suck their cocks or eat them out until their knees went weak or they cried out for him. There was something about going at it until his partner got weak in the knees and tried to grab his head to settle themselves. The swears he could pull out of them before the begging. He really did enjoy both but he had his preferences for what he liked to do to his partners.

He liked to switch it up on Jason but Tim really enjoyed sucking Kon’s cock until he swore, scraped his hands against the sheets and bucked his hips. Tim loved the way Kon melted for him and tried to pull away and get closer. He loved to watch Kon’s green eyes glaze over when he came, he was addicted to the sounds Kon made. He loved them.

Kon kissed the head of Tim’s cock. Got it wet from Tim’s precum and smeared it. All Tim could do was groan. That was so sexy, it was so hot and loved it. “It’s like a sexy new gloss.” Tim teased as Kon slowly sucked the head of his cock. His words made Kon groan and suck more. He sank his way down until Tim was buried in Kon’s mouth to the root. The heat and the tightness, his cock throbbed violently.

“He looks sexy like that.” Jason’s voice shook a bit before he dipped his head just a bit. Tim’s mouth watered when he saw Jason free himself and rub his cock against Kon’s panties. The panties immediately got wet from Jason’s precum. He was hard and straining already.

Tim groaned and hissed from Kon’s intense sucking as he watched Jason slowly handle Kon’s ass. He rocked against Kon, slid his cock against his cheeks before he let his cock glide in between onto of the panties.

“It’s getting sticky.” Tim breathed as he tugged Kon’s hair just a bit. A little tug the way he knew Kon liked. Just to send a flash of heat down his body. Make him squirm a bit. Make him need a bit, he was so hot and sexy. Tim honestly could not get enough of it. He loved it. Kon pulled off his cock wet a wet moan before he licked around Tim’s crown and bobbed his head again. Swallowed him to the root until Tim groaned. “Those panties need some white on them.” He whispered as he watched Kon tease him. “The back of Kon’s throat needs white too.”

“You handle that end and I’ll handle this one.” Jason chuckled before he groaned. The head of his cock was so red, it throbbed with every rock of Jason’s hips. Jason’s eyes moved from Kon’s ass to Tim’s face and back again. “I’m occupied with this sexy ass and these panties.” Jason’s hands teased the waistband before he thrust his hips so that his precum dripped on the waistband of Kon’s panties. “Want to make this whole ass messy.” He lowered his voice. “Make it drip from me, clean him up. fuck him open and fill him up, clean him up again and let you have him.” Jason groaned. “Then clean him up again.”

“You just love his ass.” Tim’s laugh turned to a deep groan as his hips twitched. He bucked into Kon’s mouth as Kon sucked his way down his shaft. Little bites and kisses to the left side as Kon sank his way down to his end before he slowly made his way back up. the look was lewd but the sound was too. He slurped, kissed and sucked Tim’s cock until he had the crown in his mouth against his tongue. So sexy.

“How could he not?” Kon dropped his shoulders a bit and lifted his hips just enough that Tim and Jason had to groan. Jason because the tilt of his hips had been a thrust back so that meant Jason’s cock had slid along the panties. Tim had groaned because Kon had swallowed him down again and his cock had throbbed with a warning.

“You’re right, I do love this ass.” Jason groaned before he met Tim’s eyes. “I love it and I love when we mess it up. you’re always so hungry. Begging for us to tease you and fill you.” Kon rocked back and Jason met that thrust with a low hiss. “I love watching this. Love seeing you lose it for us baby.”

“I want you to swallow me down and I want to paint your face.” Tim whispered. Kon groaned before he swallowed Tim down again. “You can manage that? Swallow me down and then me paint white all over your face?” Tim watched Kon flush and shudder before he lifted his hips up enough for Jason again. “You’re so sexy baby. We can’t take it.”

“But we are going to take you later.” Jason purred as he hooked his finger in Kon’s panties. Even the pull to the side was so sexy. Tim’s cock throbbed against Kon’s lips as he watched Jason rub his cock against Kon’s ass. Just a soft rub but the look alone made his precum gush against Kon’s lips. “I’ll fuck you until you cum for me. Tim is going to fuck you until you cum for him. We might even.” Jason leaned forward just enough to whisper directly in Kon’s ear. “We might even fuck you together princess.”

Kon’s response was immediate. A whimper left his mouth, vibrated against Tim’s cock before he ground down on the bed. Jason’s laugh was low and dirty as he rubbed against Kon’s ass. For Tim, he was a little breathless himself as his cock jerked in the air touching nothing. He felt the same way that Kon did. Hell he could even see it in his head. Feel it.

“I’d love to fuck you with Jason.” Tim confessed as he let his fingers wrap around the head of his cock. Kon had gotten it wet but Tim was so turned on that most of the wetness was himself and not Kon. “You need us to fuck you open? I think I know what you would love.” Tim’s voice hitched as he teased the slit of his cock. “You want us fill you up at the same time?”

“Fuck.” Jason groaned as his cock rubbed against the bow on Kon’s panties. “Keep talking Tim. Tell our naughty princess how we would fuck him together.” Jason breathed as he pulled back. “We would take our time.” He panted as he coaxed Kon back a bit. Hips tiled up so Jason could rub between his ass.

“I already know what you would do.” Tim teased as he felt Kon’s lips on his cock again. Soft teasing kisses before Kon’s tongue tasted his tip. “We would take our time. Then we would make him cum. On our tongues, fingers.” Tim hissed slow when Kon’s tongue dipped along his slit. “Maybe some toys. Getting him ready for us.”

“You would go first.” Jason panted as his slick cock spurted precum on Kon’s panties. “You would go first, the face you make Tim. I’d push alongside you. Kon’s heat.” Jason trembled before he groaned. “So fucking good right baby? We would take him together. make him cum together. open him up.” He shuddered as he pulled back. “Your cum in his ass, my cum in his ass. Your cum on my cock Tim. Both of us.” He panted before he thrust again. “Together with our naughty, sexy.” He groaned deep before he thrust again and stilled. “Damn princess.” Jason shuddered as his cum spurted over the panties. It dripped over the panties and down Kon’s ass. “Damn, goddamn princess.” Jason groaned.

“But I do know what you mean.” Tim pulled away from Kon’s tempting lips with a soft moan. He was still going to cum on his face. He was just going to cum on that ass as well. Then he was going to paint Kon’s pretty teasing face white. “The two of us.” Tim shuddered as he took Jason’s place.

Jason’s hands stroked along his hips as Tim gently rocked against Kon. Kon tilted for him. Rocked back against him and let Tim’s cock glide in the spot Jason had just been. So sexy, the panties were soft and wet form Jason’s cum. It was hot. He twisted back so he could kiss Jason as he thrust against Kon.

“That’s right baby bird.” Jason purred as he plastered himself against Tim’s back. “You with me, me with you. Us with our princess.” He twisted Tim, pulled him back so he could push Tim into a rhythm and devour him alive with a kiss. Tim sank into the kiss while his body burned with the pleasure. It was so good.

His hands dug into Kon’s hips as Kon whimpered and moaned for him. The panties could not be enough friction. Tim knew that so as he rocked, he let one hand slip to the front so he could rub Kon’s panties. The hardness against his hand, the slickness from the panties Jason had dirtied. The feelings of those two things threw Tim towards the end.

Kon came first, panting both their names before he whimpered and Tim felt a gush of warmth against his hand. It was so sexy as Kon pushed against him. He moaned, shuddered as his ass bucked and rubbed Tim dragging him to his end.

Jason stole his sounds when he came. He cupped Tim’s face, devoured him and his sounds when he came but Tim dug his fingers into Kon’s hips as he shuddered and filled the panties with even more cum. They had been stretched so tight with Tim’s rubbing but it was still so sexy. Tim pulled back and watched the panties stay where they were, wet, covered in cum and wedged between Kon’s ass. Tim could cum again from that sight alone. He gave a low moan before he shook his head to gather his thoughts. His next load was going on Kon’s face.


End file.
